


Wait Your Turn

by alenie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenie/pseuds/alenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s kneeling naked on the living room carpet with his face in Bucky’s lap and a mouthful of dick when Sam wanders into the room and sits down on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Your Turn

Steve’s kneeling naked on the living room carpet with his face in Bucky’s lap and a mouthful of dick when Sam wanders into the room and sits down on the couch. Steve can feel himself start to blush, his ears and cheeks and even the top of his chest suffused with sudden warmth. He's hyperaware of the plug in his ass, keeping him open and ready for what's to come.

“Anything good on TV?” Sam asks, ignoring Steve's presence.

“Nah,” Bucky says. He’s giving his full attention to Sam, but his hand’s heavy on the back of Steve’s neck, reminding him that he’s got a job to do. Steve redoubles his efforts, embarrassingly aware of the wet slurping sounds his mouth makes as he licks and sucks. “Buncha crap. But hockey’s on in ten.”

“Sweet,” Sam says. “Hey, you want nachos? I was thinking of making a batch.”

“I’d fuckin’ _love_ nachos,” Bucky says, and he slides his hand up to the base of Steve’s skull and pushes his head down until his dick hits the back of Steve’s throat and Steve chokes on it noisily, struggling to control his gag reflex as Bucky casually thrusts his hips up once, twice, three times before relenting and letting Steve come off him and breathe in great raspy gusts of air.

“I think we’ve got some cheddar in the fridge,” Sam says thoughtfully, without so much as even glancing in Steve’s direction, and disappears into the kitchen.

Steve can feel his dick hanging heavy between his legs, aching for attention. But Bucky had snapped a cockring around his dick and balls before they'd even gotten started, briskly businesslike, and Steve knows what that means. Hell, he'd asked for it. Right now, his body exists solely for Bucky and Sam to use as they see fit. He's a set of holes waiting to be filled, and nothing more. If he's good, and he pleases them, they might let him come once they're finished with him. In the meantime, he ignores his dick and noses in further between Bucky’s thighs, trying to get his mouth on Bucky’s balls.

Sam reappears after a few minutes, nachos assembled and in the oven. He sits back down on the couch, closer than before, and leans in to kiss Bucky. Steve can hear their mouths sliding together, and when another hand pushes into his hair, he knows it’s Sam’s.

Steve can hear the hockey game start on the TV behind him, but Bucky and Sam either don't notice or don't care. Sam's got his free hand in his lap, rubbing at the thick line of his dick through his jeans, but he doesn't make any move to unzip and get himself out, so Steve stays where he is. He won't be rewarded for initiative today.

Sam and Bucky disentangle from each other when the timer goes off for the nachos, and Bucky tightens his hand in Steve's hair, holding him still. Steve relaxes his jaw and focuses on breathing through his nose, Bucky's dick thick and hard in his mouth, stretching his lips around it. Bucky doesn't let up when Sam comes back with the nachos, and Steve knows what Sam must be seeing, how Bucky isn't even letting Steve suck him, just using his mouth as a warm wet place to keep his dick. It's humiliating and incredibly hot at the same time.

The nachos are halfway gone and Steve's jaw is aching when Bucky pulls him off his dick and pushes him in Sam's direction. Sam's knees are open in invitation, so Steve crawls in between them and leans in to rub his face against the bulge in Sam's jeans, the denim rough against his skin.

"Goal!" Bucky says exuberantly, eyes on the TV, and pumps his fist in the air. He glances over at Sam. "Take a load off," he advises. "You look tired."

"It's been a week," Sam agrees, and undoes his zip and pulls his dick out of the fly of his boxer briefs. Steve's immediate instinct is to fit as much of it in his mouth as he possibly can, but he reins himself in and settles for nuzzling and licking at the base, letting it brush up against his face while he works at getting Sam's dick nice and wet. He's sucked Sam's dick enough times to know that Sam likes a buildup, so he takes his time

Next to them, Bucky seems to have abandoned the remains of the chips in favor of jerking off. Steve can't be entirely sure, but he strongly suspects that Bucky's staring at his ass.

"My dick is fucking aching," Bucky complains a couple minutes later, when Steve still hasn't made much progress towards actually getting Sam's cock in his mouth. "You gotta go this slow? Just hurry up and fuck his mouth already, I'm not waiting all night to get off."

"No one's stopping you from getting off right now," Sam points out, but he takes his dick in one hand and Steve's hair in the other and pushes into his mouth.

Bucky makes a huff of disbelief. "Shut the fuck up, Wilson. You think I'm gonna settle for a case of Bud Light when there's a fancy-ass bottle of champagne right in front of me, begging to be uncorked?"

Sam snorts. "'Uncorked'? Really?"

"Damn straight."

"Can't you get it up again in like fifteen minutes anyway?"

"Yeah, but the first one's the best, and I'm not wasting it on my fucking hand."

Bucky leans over and slides his hand down Steve's ass, finds the base of the plug where it's nestled between his cheeks and pushes it further into his body. Steve moans helplessly around Sam's dick, arching his back and sticking his ass out in the hopes that Bucky will touch him more. He knows he won't be able to get off with the cockring, but it'll still feel good.

He's in luck: Bucky pulls out the plug and slips two fingers into Steve's ass.

Turns out that it's really hard to give a good blowjob when you're getting fingerfucked. Bucky's not even aiming for his prostate, just trying to stretch him open as quickly as possible, but Steve's always been kind of a slut for anything going up his ass. He tries his best to stay focused, but he's mostly just drooling on Sam's dick and making muffled high-pitched noises.

"Lemme fuck him, and then you can have him back," Bucky is saying when Steve tunes back in. "C'mon, don't act like sloppy seconds isn't your thing."

Sam sighs, but he doesn't try to deny it, and then there are hands on Steve's body, pulling him onto the floor on his hands and knees. Behind him, there's the slick sound of lube being stroked onto a dick. Bucky spreads him open with one hand and lines up his dick with Steve's hole, nudging against his ass. There's a second of delicious, anticipatory pleasure before Bucky pushes harder and Steve's ass opens up for him, letting Bucky in.

Bucky moans as he slips into Steve's body, fingers clutching at his Steve's hips hard enough to bruise.

" _God_ that's good."

"Tight?" Sam asks.

"So fucking tight." Bucky's got a big dick, and Steve needs a moment to adjust, despite the buttplug and fingering. Bucky's not being as careful with him as he usually is, but Steve knows that this pause is for his benefit. He takes a couple deep breaths and focuses on consciously relaxing.

Bucky shifts experimentally and starts thrusting. He gets a rhythm going after a minute, and the sounds of their fucking fills the room, the meaty smack of Bucky's groin against Steve's ass. Steve lets his head hang down and takes it, bracing himself against Bucky's thrusts, his own dick bobbing up and down between his thighs, Bucky's balls slapping against him.

"You gonna get him all messy for me?"

"Fuck yeah," Bucky pants. "Give you a nice wet hole to stick your dick in, all ready for you."

He slaps Steve's ass, hard, and Steve yelps, his body stiffening up in surprise. Bucky moans in satisfaction.

"Clenches up real nice if you smack him around," Bucky says to Sam, and without any warning lands another sharp, stinging blow on his other cheek. Steve can't help but cry out again as his body clenches involuntarily around Bucky's dick. It hurts, but Bucky keeps fucking him through it, and the pain fades almost immediately.

"Noisy though," Sam comments disparagingly, and slips three fingers into Steve's mouth, pressing down against his tongue. His palm curves around Steve's chin, his thumb firm against his jaw, keeping Steve in place like a horse with a bit in its mouth while he takes it up the ass. It muffles any noise Steve makes, and the rough grip on his face is more effective than a gag at letting Steve know his place.

Sam's jerking off with his free hand, his briefs and jeans pushed down around his ankles and his legs sprawled open as he watches Steve get fucked. His dick's hard and wet, and Steve wants it, despite the way he's currently struggling to breathe around the fingers in his mouth and the insistent, demanding thrusting in his ass.

"Quit whining and put your dick in his mouth," Bucky says. "I wanna spitroast him."

" _You_ need to quit being so fucking bossy," Sam complains. He grabs Steve's chin with spit-soaked fingers and feeds him his dick. "Happy now?"

"Fuckin' thrilled," Bucky snarks, undercut with a moan. The next thrust pushes Steve forward onto Sam's dick, who retaliates with his own thrust into Steve's throat. He gets bounced back and forth between the two of them like a ragdoll, letting his muscles relax and accepting what they give him as he takes it at both ends. His dick is throbbing against the cockring, begging for release.

"Shit, I'm close," Bucky says before long, breathing heavily. "Make him choke on your dick, lemme hear him try to take it."

Sam's got a long, slender cock, longer than Bucky's but not as wide, and when he pushes Steve's head down and makes him take it all, Steve can't help but swallow convulsively around it as Sam's blunt cockhead slips down the back of Steve's throat. He's drooling and choking almost instantly, his nose pushed into Sam's pubic hair and tears leaking out of his eyes. Sam's hands are gentler than Bucky's, but without reprieve all the same. At the same time, Bucky grinds into his ass, his chest pressed up against Steve's back and his hands grabbing Steve's chest while he humps up into him in a fast, irregular rhythm. It's almost too much, but Steve knows he can take it.

Bucky comes into his ass with a shout and settles heavily against his back, his hips jerking through his orgasm. Sam takes this as his cue to pull back and let Steve suckle on the head of his dick while he thrusts shallowly. Steve's lightheaded but he feels good, like he's just run a marathon. He likes the weight of Bucky on his back even though he has to brace his arms to keep from collapsing.

"How do you want him?" Bucky murmurs after a minute, sounding blissed out. Steve can feel his breath, warm and ticklish on his back. "He's gonna start leaking once I pull out."

"On his back," Sam decides. "Legs up. And you kissing me while I fuck him."

They pull out and flip him over, shoving a couch pillow under his ass to prop him up. Bucky straddles his chest, giving Steve a great view of his ass, and hooks his hands under Steve's knees, holding his legs up and out of the way so Sam can fit between them.

Sam rubs the head of his spit-soaked dick over Steve's hole. The gentle stimulation makes him twitch and he can feel wetness as his ass contracts and Bucky's come starts to slip from his body.

"Damn, that's gorgeous," Sam says. He casually reaches over to the coffee table and picks up Bucky's phone. Steve can't see what happens after that, his view blocked by Bucky's body, but he can hear the click of the camera's shutter noise as Sam snaps a couple shots. His face goes red from embarrassment, picturing the images Sam's capturing, how exposed he is with his asshole on display, dripping with come. He tries to close his legs—more on instinct than any rational thought, he's so turned on despite himself that his dick hurts—but Bucky's got a firm grip on his legs and all he can do is lay there while Sam practices his photography skills on Steve's freshly-fucked ass.

"Get an action shot," Bucky suggests. "No, fuck that, get an action video."

"How the fuck do you—oh. Your phone is fucking weird, Barnes."

"Stop complaining; start fucking."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam says. "Let me just—" He strokes Steve's ass again and Steve feels another blurt of come leak out. Then there's pressure at his hole as Sam lines himself up. Steve's ass is slippery with lube and come, fucked open, but Sam pushes in excruciatingly slowly despite the lack of resistance. Going slow for the camera, Steve realizes, and wants to die of shame. Once Sam's all the way in, he pulls back out, his cockhead popping free with a wet squelch. Then he does the entire thing all over again. Steve squirms under Bucky, feeling empty and sticky.

"Jesus _christ,_ I have never seen anything hotter in my entire goddamn life," Sam says, and then there's a lot less talking and a lot more fucking as Sam puts himself back inside Steve and starts giving it to him good and deep. Bucky is still holding him open for Sam to fuck and they're both treating him like a sex toy and Steve should maybe be ashamed of how much he likes it but it's so, so good. No choices, no decisions, just getting fucked.

He's still near tears by the time Sam finishes inside him, frustration and pleasure building up inside him. He'd probably have come three times over by now if they'd let him. Every single part of his body feels incredibly sensitive and if he doesn't get to come soon he doesn't know what he'll do.

As soon as Sam pulls out, they're both immediately all over him, kissing him and petting him. He ends up sandwiched between them right there on the floor, Bucky pressed up along his back and Sam at his front. Sam unsnaps the cockring and starts stroking him while Bucky holds him, kissing his neck and telling him how good he is, pushing two fingers back up his ass to rub insistently at his prostate. Steve can't speak, just clings to Sam and comes between them an embarrassingly short time later, his orgasm practically milked out of him. It's blindingly intense, and he lets himself float, only vaguely aware of Bucky picking him up and carrying him to their big bed.

He resurfaces when a wet washcloth rubs against his stomach, and tries to grumblingly push it away.

"Quit that," Sam says gently. "You'll stick to the sheets if we don’t clean you up."

Next, the washcloth dips between his legs, which Steve is not very enthusiastic about either. Someone's hand is on his thigh, holding him up for the washcloth's thorough ministrations, and he twists and pushes his face into a broad chest.

"I know, baby," Bucky soothes. "Just a little longer."

The washcloth finally lets him be and he puts up with a pair of briefs being tugged up his thighs before he escapes and burrows under the covers, Bucky and Sam on either side of him.

He's not sure how much time has passed when he feels Bucky's hand in his hair, bringing him back to the surface.

"Steve?" Bucky is saying. "Time to sit up and have a snack, you know the rules."

The rules are that Steve's allowed some quiet cuddle time after a scene, but only if he agrees to eat something afterward.

"I know," Steve croaks, his voice surprisingly hoarse. Bucky hauls him up into a sitting position, propping him up against a mound of pillows, and hands him a glass of water. Steve drinks, obedient. On his other side, Sam has a Ziploc bag of dried fruit and nuts and hunks of chocolate. They take turns plying him with water and food until they deem him sufficiently hydrated and fed.

"How do you feel?" Sam asks, once they're sure he's not going to crash any time soon. "Any questions, suggestions, complaints, concerns?"

"I feel great," Steve says. He does. "When, um…you know how you took pictures?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I liked it," Steve says, trying not to blush. "Uh. A lot."

"I thought you might," Sam says. He's smiling.

"We weren't too rough with you?" Bucky chimes in. "I thought Sam was about to asphyxiate you with his dick when I was fucking you."

"No, it was good," Steve says. "Both of you at once, that was…it was really nice. Maybe next time, you could, um, in my ass? At the same time?"

Sam and Bucky exchange a look.

"You want us to DP you?" Bucky clarifies, like he can't believe it.

Steve nods. "Is that weird?" He hopes it's not weird.

"No, baby, it's not weird. It's hot as hell, and I dunno about Sam, but I'd love to DP your perky little ass."

"Sam is definitely in," Sam says. He makes a face. "And not going to talk about himself in the third person ever again."

"Good," Steve says. He's feeling sleepy again. "To both things. The third person, and the fucking. Are we done talking now? Can I take a nap?"

"Two hours," Bucky says firmly. "And then you gotta get up and eat dinner. At the table. Deal?"

"Deal," Steve says, and shuffles back under the comforter, pleasantly hemmed in by Sam and Bucky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at islenskur.tumblr.com


End file.
